


Cocoa

by kingstoken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “This quite good.  What did you say the Summer Islanders call it again?” asked Daenerys.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 24





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> Written for a [Sapphic Stocking](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html)

“This quite good. What did you say the Summer Islanders call it again?” asked Daenerys.

“Cocoa” Yara replied, “I too-, uh, I mean traded for some as I sailed the waters south of Westeros.” Daenerys caught the slip, but she decided to let it go for now.

“You bring me the most interesting things, but you don't need to, your visits are enough.” Yara leaned in.

“But, I like bringing sweets for my sweet.” Daenerys smiled.

“Your tongue is as honeyed as Darrio's was.”

“Oh, I assure you, it's better.” Yara continued to whisper compliments into Dany's ear, each one more outrageous and raunchier than the last. 

The members of the court, who watched from a distance, wondered how the Iron Queen was always able to make Dragon Queen laugh.


End file.
